


Hugging the Rail, and Calling the Shots

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Series: Starting a Family [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Clark and Lex are playing pool when it turns into something else





	Hugging the Rail, and Calling the Shots

“Like this?”

Clark hits the cue ball, which then hits the striped ten ball. It runs into a diamond-shaped inlay on the rail, causing it to bounce off and narrowly miss a pocket.

“Getting better, Clark.” Lex compliments the teenager.

He then collects his cue stick and searches the table for his best shot at a solid.

“Five ball in the corner pocket.”

Lex lines up his shot and hits the cue ball. The white ball collides with the aforementioned solid. It hugs the edge of the rail, easily gliding down the table. It hits the edge of the pocket but falls in.

“That’s what you call a cut shot.”

Lex offers Clark to go again, seeing as this is more of a lesson than it is a formal round of billiards. Clark accepts and grips his stick. Not attempting to call out a shot, Clark strikes the wrong ball. Instead of a striped nine, he hits a solid two. The two doesn’t go in, but the cue ball does. Clark runs a hand over his face in frustration, but Lex only smirks. He reaches in and pulls out the ball.

“It’s a scratch. You can have a do-over.” Taking Clark’s silence as frustration taking over, he backtracks. “Or we could have a break. Want a Kantola?”

Clark blinks, twirling his cue stick on the floor. “A gondola? Why would I need a boat?”

Lex shakes his head. “A _Kantola_, Clark. It’s a gourd. I have some behind the bar.”

“Um, no.” Clark shakes his head. “Let’s keep playing.”

“Alright. Make this shot, or I’ll make you _actually_ study.”

Clark sighs and sets his attention to the game. He’d originally come over to study for an upcoming science exam while Lex worked the Talon and LuthorCorp books. However, he’d just arrived when Lex had decided to take a break. Clark suspects he’d just gotten off the phone with some bad end business deal, but he doesn’t push. Clark lines up his shot and fires the cue ball toward the striped fourteen. It successfully strikes the cushion, and he pockets the ball.

“Nice bank shot, Kent!” Lex congratulates him enthusiastically.

Clark blushes shyly in return. “Thanks, Lex.”

Lex half-heartedly shoots the cue ball toward a solid three, taking more notice in Clark turning increasingly red.

“You feeling okay, Clark? Want me to check your temperature?”

Clark squeaks, backing into the pool table. Lex’s ball fails to go in for the first time, but the boys aren’t paying attention to the game anymore.

“I think we should stop playing, Clark.”

“Yeah, let’s eat the gourds,” Clark mumbles out, not really meaning it.

Lex licks his lips, locking Clark in by placing his hands on either side of him. “You’re just _fantastic_ at ignoring the _enormous_ elephant in the room, aren’t you?”

When Lex leans in a little more, he can feel something that suggests Clark is _definitely not_ ignoring it. The thought of it causes Lex to smirk and his eyes to dance wildly.

“Did you know…” Lex drawls in a husky voice. “While oxytocin is often described as the "bonding hormone," increased sensitivity to its effects in the limbic system,”

“Can we save the lecture?” Clark whines, his voice breaking.

“I think I can table it for later.” Lex agrees before instantly attacking the younger man.

Lex is greedy for Clark, one hand pressed against the small of his back and the other messily tangling his hair. Clark, equally as hungry, places both hands on Lex’s cheeks. It doesn’t seem like Clark needs to breathe. When Lex pulls away, he simply attaches his lips to Clark’s neck, possessively biting him and compulsively sucking and licking away what would be marked.

Though not feeling pain, Clark whimpers and moans, nearly turning into pudding from the erotic emotion. Within a few more seconds, Clark comes in his pants. He squeaks at the feeling, albeit after desperately calling out Lex’s name. Lex grins victoriously, giving Clark a longing kiss before finally pulling away.

“Clark…” Lex finally breathes out. “We can’t,”

Clark suddenly rights himself, shaking his head. “Don’t say we can’t do this. It isn’t just some teenager thing. This is”

“Clark.” Lex regains his voice, eyes locking Clark into place. “I was just going to say: we can’t tell anyone.”

Clark blinks in shock. “So… you wanna do this?”

“Of course, I do.” Lex smiles more genuinely than ever. “The two of us still keep a hell of a lot of secrets from each other; don’t lie. So, we keep this a secret from the rest of the world.”


End file.
